Rise of the Secret Soldiers
"Rise of the Secret Soldiers" is the 21st-22nd episode in Season 3 of Lab Rats. It first aired on January 26, 2015. This is the 67th-68th episode overall in the series. Plot As Adam, Bree and Chase become celebrities, fame begins to tear them apart. The friction among the group becomes evident when a reality show follows them on a mission and things don't go well. However, they must put aside their differences to stop Krane from his evil plan of taking over the planet. Story Leo arrives at the household to give Adam, Bree and Chase some interesting news. He brought home magazines that have incorrect info on the Lab rats. Adam, Bree and Chase are upset and try to fix it by planning to gain good publicity by having a camera crew film them during a mission, to stop a power surge, but it turns to disaster when they fight for screen time. Meanwhile, Perry gives Bionic House tours to gain money because the Davenports won't let her steal stuff. Adam, Bree and Chase failing the mission sends the world into total darkness. After that mission, the president orders the team to stay away from the public in order to let him settle things down. However, it goes wrong when Leo and Perry are holding back angry protesters, who want Adam, Bree, and Chase gone, and Leo accidentally uses his bionic arm. As the protesters become even more enraged, they try to storm the house, and Adam panics and uses his bionic super breath to blow everyone off the premises. However, Chase criticizes Adams actions and Bree, Adam, and Chase start fighting. They eventually decide to break the team. Three weeks later, Adam, Bree and Chase refuse to talk to each other, but they are forced into action when Krane plans to use his Triton app on everyone in the world. A large battle ensues pitting the Lab Rats, Donald, Douglas, and Leo versus Krane and his bionic army. Soon, however, although the Lab Rats manage to hold back many of the soldiers, they are running out of time to stop Krane and his Triton App. Douglas then reveals that Adam, Bree, and Chase can fuse their abilities to stop Krane, and they succeed. The soldiers are no longer controlled by Krane, who's been blasted far away, which caused them to drop like flies. But their victory is cut short when they find Donald in serious condition, and later they find even after surgery Donald is still in very delicate condition. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Davenport *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport * Graham Shiels as Victor Krane * Maile Flanagan as Principal Perry * Cole Ewing as S-3 * Ashley Argota as S-1 * John Eric Bentley as Mr. President * Various as Krane's Bionic Soldiers Guest Cast * Siobhan Cook as One Of The Protesters Mentioned Cast *Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport Trailers/Videos Quotes Trivia * This is the 3rd one-hour special in Season 3. (Along with Sink or Swim and You Posted What?!?) * This is the 5th one-hour long episode overall. (Along with Crush, Chop and Burn, Bionic Showdown, Sink or Swim and You Posted What?!?) * People still think Leo is 8. * Leo has been used as bait in past missions. * Leo got a mission suit in the episode. * Leo got a new bionic ability: Energy Transference. * Victor Krane had been using Douglas's technology behind his back to genetically engineer an entire army of bionic soldiers. * The Lab Rats' bionics are maxed out. * This is the second one hour episode that Tasha doesn't make a physical appearance in. The first would be Bionic Showdown. * It is unknown if S-1 died. * It is also unknown what happened to Krane in the end of the episode. * Bree made highlights in this episode. * Adam appeared shirtless in this episode. * S-1 had a stunt-double in this episode. * The team was disbanded in this episode, however, they reformed after defeating Krane. * Davenport was severely injured from Krane and was left in a coma. * Leo accidentally exposed his bionic arm in front of all the protesters. Now everyone knows there were 4 bionic people. * Adam used his pressurized lung capacity on all the protesters, making people think that the team is dangerous, since they "attacked them". * This is the first time the Lab Rats had a huge argument, bringing in their old memories of Bree quitting the team and Chase doing a mission alone. * This episode was split the 23rd and 24th into two parts: "Mission Fail" and "Forces Unite" * S-3 had a stunt-double this episode. * This is the first episode to air in 2015. Goofs *In Concert in a Can, Adam said he has a third nipple, however in this episode, it's shown Adam has just two nipples. Polls What were you most excited about in this episode? Leo's mission suit The team defeating Krane The president laughing at Leo's seriousness The team getting back together Chase defeating S-3 I was excited about the whole episode! I went fangirl/fanboy crazy! Did you go crazy when you saw Adam shirtless? Yes No Of course, 'cause why not! I kind of felt scared, but also deeply charmed. Gallery Transcript Userbox Code:Soldiers Category:2015 Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Aired episodes Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Douglas Related Pages Category:January Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Bad Guys Category:Episodes with guest stars Category:Episodes when Leo has bionics Category:Hourlong episodes Category:Krane's Bionic Soldiers Related Pages Category:Krane related pages Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Mission Episodes Category:Pages with polls Category:Pages with quotes Category:Perry episodes Category:S-1 Related Pages Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Sebastian related pages Category:Specials Category:Douglas Episodes Category:S-1 Category:Episodes in the Winter Category:Recurring Cast Category:Guest Cast Category:Season 3 Specials Category:Douglas related pages Category:Perry Related Pages Category:Minor characters Category:Minor Cast Category:Episodes with the New Lab Category:Season 3 Hourlong Episodes Category:Episodes when Douglas is Good Category:Episodes with Bionic Supervillains Category:Major Events Category:Episodes when People are Controlled by Triton App Category:Episodes with Evil Teenagers Category:Victor Krane Related Pages Category:Victor Krane Episodes Category:Episodes with Missions Category:Double Length Episodes Category:Storyline Episodes Category:Episodes when Sebastian is a Villain Category:Episodes when Leo is Nearly Killed Category:Sebastian Episodes Category:Episodes written by Hayes Jackson